


Shopping Carts

by lissara22



Category: Free!
Genre: Feelings Realization, Growing Up, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lissara22/pseuds/lissara22
Summary: Асахи любит Кисуми в десяти историях.
Relationships: Shigino Kisumi/Shiina Asahi
Kudos: 2





	Shopping Carts

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shopping Carts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16775629) by [dreariesdrawlings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreariesdrawlings/pseuds/dreariesdrawlings). 



I

Сначала Асахи не понимает, что он влюблен, потому что это совершенно не похоже на то, о чем пишут в книгах. С другой стороны, в большинстве книг нет такого неудачника, как Кисуми Шигино. Того же неудачника, который распростерся на полу Асахи, одетый в свободную майку, шорты и расстегнутую толстовку — он _определенно_ украл ее с кровати лучшего друга, — и ноет о том, что сейчас слишком жарко для конца августа.

— Тогда сними кофту, идиот, — фыркает Асахи, не желая лишний раз смотреть на Кисуми, который морской звездой раскинулся на полу. У него завтра будет контрольная по английскому. Ему нужно _сосредоточиться_.

— Ты разве не знаешь, Асахи? — весело откликается Кисуми. Асахи пытается физически подготовиться к той чуши, которая вот-вот вылетит изо рта его друга. — В пустыне большинство людей носит одежду с длинными развевающимися рукавами, чтобы защититься от жары и солнца!

Он испускает вздох, поворачивается на своем вращающемся стуле и видит Кисуми, приподнявшегося на локте и глядящего на него с хитрожопой улыбкой. Асахи снимает с верхушки карандаша ластик и отщелкивает его в сторону друга, попав ему прямо в лоб.

— В моей _спальне_ нет гребаного _солнца!_ — заявляет он, выуживая из-за спины еще несколько ластиков.

— Ты мое негаснущее солнце! — кричит Кисуми и поднимает руки, закрывая лицо от дождя ластиков, который обрушивается на него после этого вопля. Удовлетворенный проведенной атакой, Асахи поворачивается обратно и вновь сосредотачивается на своей работе.

Покой длится меньше пяти минут. Конечно, он _не хочет_ попадаться на приманку, но, когда Кисуми начинает время от времени пулять ластики ему в затылок, единственное логичное решение — это устранить угрозу целиком.

II

Асахи наблюдает за тем, как Кисуми пытается поудобней устроиться в тележке для покупок.

— Ты слишком взрослый для этого, — комментирует он и в ответ получает от друга пронзительный возглас протеста.

Тем не менее семнадцатилетний парень ростом сто восемьдесят сантиметров умудряется впихнуть себя в верхнюю корзину тележки и зарабатывает несколько оценивающих взглядов от молодых людей, работающих на кассе.

Он дарит Асахи большую, яркую, победную улыбку.

— Да, да, это здорово и все такое, но теперь мне придется катить твою тяжелую задницу, — жалуется Асахи.

Кисуми просто продолжает улыбаться. Асахи с протяжным стоном толкает тележку вперед.

III

Может, проблема в том, что они не так уж часто видятся. Кисуми по-прежнему живет в основном районе Иватоби, хотя уже какое-то время назад сообщил Асахи, что не пойдет в местную старшую школу. Это в четырех с половиной часах полета на самолете от Кюсю, где живет Асахи, да еще и _в сочетании_ с сорокапятиминутной поездкой на поезде до его пригородного района. И тем не менее, Кисуми все равно совершает это путешествие каждое лето, несмотря на то, что ему приходится на полторы недели оставить измотанную маму с маленьким ребенком, о котором нужно заботиться. И несмотря на то, что их расписания не совсем совпадают, из-за чего Кисуми первую половину каникул в одиночестве слоняется по дому Асахи, пока тот заканчивает первый семестр учебного года*.

Кисуми настаивает, что он не против. Асахи сначала ему не верил, но потом Кисуми потратил деньги, чтобы приехать на следующий год, и на следующий, и неожиданно это просто стало нормальным.

Вполне логично, что он проводит всю среду в ожидании приезда Кисуми. Сложно не воодушевиться. Друзья дразнят его за то, что он проверяет часы каждые пять минут, но Асахи не хочет смущаться из-за этого.

Каждый раз, когда он наконец-то замечает в толпе ярко-розовые волосы, ему как будто снова двенадцать, как в то лето, когда он уехал из города, в котором клялся остаться навсегда. Он почему-то глупо нервничает — если он не был уверен, что нравится Кисуми, когда они ходили в школу вместе, то бесконечный поток эсэмэсок и гигантская стопка писем, хранящаяся у него в столе, были неплохим показателем, — так что он впивается ногтями в ладони и заставляет себя не плакать. Как в первый раз и во все последующие, сейчас уголки губ Кисуми опущены, он сосредоточенно хмурится и сканирует взглядом многолюдный вокзал.

Когда они встречаются глазами, у Асахи еще не перехватывает дыхание, но это случается, когда вся фигура Кисуми как будто становится ярче, практически освещая помещение. Он пробирается через толпу людей, пока не оказывается прямо перед Асахи, и сразу же закидывает руки ему на плечи, прижимаясь лицом к его шее.

В отличие от первого раза, теперь Кисуми тихо бормочет:

— Я скучал по тебе.

Асахи чувствует, как горит его шея.

А потом они идут домой и швыряются друг в друга ластиками, и Асахи винит в своем ускоряющемся сердцебиении остатки адреналина.

IV

Поначалу Асахи думал, что два шарфа, которые сестра повязала ему на шею, — это перебор. Но это было, конечно, _до_ того, как он целый час пытался найти отель Кисуми, выживая посреди суровой зимы северной Японии. Двух шарфов едва хватает. Он бы взял целое электрическое одеяло.

Наконец он замечает свет в конце туннеля — бегуна, одетого в цвета школы Кисуми. Он явно жалеет стучащего зубами Асахи и провожает его туда, где остановился его друг-неудачник, давая ему устные инструкции, как пройти к комнате Кисуми, и письменные — к горячим источникам. Асахи принимает и то, и другое с благодарностью.

Снаружи комнаты 407 слишком тихо. Асахи проверяет телефон, видит яркую надпись «5:03» на экране и коротко задается вопросом, какого черта он вообще захотел встать так рано утром. Затем, вздохнув, стучит.

Нет ответа.

Он стучит еще раз.

— Дайте мне секунду! — раздается изнутри ворчание Кисуми. Его голос настолько хриплый после сна, что Асахи невольно улыбается.

После топота шагов, такого звука, будто что-то упало, и резкого «ай!» дверь распахивается.

Волосы у Кисуми растрепаны, как будто он только что встал с кровати, хотя на низком столике за его спиной видны тарелки с недоеденной пищей. На нем старые баскетбольные шорты, которые Асахи, помнится, велел ему выбросить из-за дырки в промежности, и одна из толстовок школьной команды Асахи по плаванию.

— Ты воняешь, — комментирует Асахи, наблюдая, как на лице его лучшего друга по очереди появляется выражение радости и беспокойства.

— У тебя губы посинели! — отвечает Кисуми. Он хватает его за запястье и втаскивает в комнату.

Сосед Кисуми представляется, в то время как сам Кисуми летает по комнате, пытаясь найти Асахи что-нибудь сухое и теплое, во что можно переодеться. Они останавливаются на паре обтягивающих тренировочных штанов поверх узких джинсов Кисуми, сшитых на заказ, еще одной толстовке Асахи ( _как он умудрился стащить так много?!_ ) и запасной куртке команды Кисуми, которая валялась в комнате.

На завтраке вся баскетбольная команда уже знает его имя.

Команда не проходит в полуфинал, что немного досадно, но они все равно празднуют, что вообще добрались до национальных. Асахи наслаждается тем, что видит Кисуми в его стихии, окруженного всеми его друзьями по клубу и окрыленного тем, что Асахи тоже с ними познакомился. Они вместе остаются на ночь в комнате Кисуми в отеле, и никто даже глазом не моргает. На следующий день Асахи отправляется домой в том же наряде, с толстовкой команды Кисуми под мышкой.

Он без всякой задней мысли начинает спать в ней по ночам.

_Они все знали его имя._

V

А может быть, проблема в том, что Асахи всегда был немного влюблен в Кисуми. Как он должен был заметить, если ничего никогда не менялось? Он не думает об этом, когда они бегут по проходам в магазине и Кисуми опрокидывает вещи с нижних полок в его корзину, когда Асахи не следит за ним.

Однажды у него возникла догадка. Им тогда было по четырнадцать. Внутри было слишком жарко и многолюдно, поэтому их с Кисуми выгнали на улицу, и они лежали на траве, которая все еще была немного влажной после утренних разбрызгивателей.

— Эй, — прошептал Кисуми. Асахи взглянул на него и увидел, что он смотрит в небо. — Ты вроде как мой лучший друг. И я правда не знаю, что бы я без тебя делал.

Асахи почувствовал, как у него внезапно сильно сжало горло, а глаза начали гореть от непролитых слез. _Боже_ , думает он, _боже, я…_

В следующую секунду ему на футболку приземлилась горсть мокрой травы, и атмосфера была разрушена.

VI

— Не думаю, что у меня получится приехать этим летом.

На миг Асахи расстраивается. Он вспоминает, что это последний год старшей школы. Их последнее лето вместе. Но потом он наконец-то улавливает тяжелые эмоции в голосе Кисуми, и все возражения забыты.

— Все в порядке? — спрашивает он.

— Я… — Он слышит через помехи на линии, как Кисуми сглатывает. — Это снова моя мама. Она… ее хотят взять под наблюдение или вроде того. И мне нужно остаться и позаботиться о Хаято. Я просто… извини.

— Не извиняйся передо мной. Просто дай мне знать, если тебе что-то понадобится.

Молчание. Потом:

— Жаль, что тебя нет рядом.

Асахи слышит, как в этот раз сглатывает он сам.

— Да. Мне тоже.

VII

Дело в том, что влюбленность в Кисуми не похожа на падение. Она больше напоминает пугающее давление в груди, которое немного усиливается, когда Кисуми делает что-нибудь глупое — например, пытается съехать по лестнице на футоне Хаято.

Впервые оказаться в доме Кисуми после стольких лет странно, особенно потому, что он пуст. Где-то между летом и настоящим временем его маме назначили длительное психологическое лечение, и социальные работники решили вмешаться. Всю опеку и финансовую ответственность возложили на бабушку Кисуми, которая перевезла Хаято в свою двухкомнатную квартиру на берегу океана. Кисуми останется у товарища по команде в Иватоби, пока не закончит школу. Вот тут-то и появился Асахи, который внезапно приехал в гости, чтобы помочь другу переехать.

Вскоре после обеда (и спустя кучу времени после того, как они бросили попытки сделать сегодня что-нибудь продуктивное) они находят в гараже пару скейтбордов, оставшихся с начальной школы, когда Кисуми слушал и _боготворил_ Аврил Лавин.

— У меня только что появилась ужасная идея, — сообщает он, и его глаза вспыхивают.

Асахи чувствует прилив адреналина.

Это действительно отвратительная идея. Клейкая лента в круглосуточном магазине ниже по улице стоит всего ничего, так что им удается наскрести достаточно мелочи по углам стола Кисуми, и вскоре они уже приклеивают футоны к скейтбордам. А потом наперегонки съезжают по холму перед домом Кисуми — по той же узкой тропинке, по которой наперегонки взбегали в средней школе. Купаясь в ностальгии, Асахи теряет преимущество, поэтому, прежде чем Кисуми успевает первым добраться до конца улицы, Асахи поворачивает к нему, спрыгивает со скейтборда и сбрасывает Кисуми в траву на лужайке какого-то бедолаги.

Это не такое романтичное приземление, когда Асахи может перекатиться и оказаться сверху, чтобы они посмотрели друг другу в глаза. Кисуми каким-то образом умудряется ударить его коленом в грудь, а когда они наконец-то перестают катиться кувырком, Асахи чувствует на ноге кровь, и он не слишком уверен, чья она.

Но затем Кисуми смеется. В этом смехе больше эмоций, чем он показывал с вечера пятницы, когда приехал Асахи, и все больше не кажется таким страшным.

VIII

Поскольку Кисуми не сумел приехать летом, вместо этого он приезжает зимой, притащив подарки Асахи, его сестре с мужем и его родителям. Разумеется, он не соизволил предупредить об этом самого Асахи, поэтому слово «удивление» определенно преуменьшает чувства, которые он испытывает, когда возвращается домой из школы, входит в гостиную и видит всю свою семью в чудовищных зеленых масках и с огурцами на глазах.

— Асахи! — восклицает Кисуми, восторженно махнув руками куда-то в его сторону. — Каачан** сказала, что мы можем завтра пойти в «Canal City Hakata»!

Он моргает, пытаясь решить, что беспокоит его больше: идея отправиться _туда_ с Кисуми или просто то, что его лучший друг зовет его мать «каачан».

В ответ он решает сердито посмотреть на ту самую каачан.

— Я чувствую, как ты на меня пялишься, — замечает она, нисколько не переживая из-за огурцов. — Веди себя с гостем хорошо, или я снова начну устраивать здесь книжный клуб.

И вот он берет Кисуми в «Canal City Hakata», один из крупнейших торговых центров во всей Японии. Это чертов кошмар. Даже если забыть про толпы, Кисуми, похоже, собрался до конца дня как минимум заглянуть в _каждый магазин_ , почти не оставив им времени, чтобы действительно что-то _купить_. Он скачет туда-сюда с бесконечным запасом энергии, увлеченно выпрашивая у продавцов рекомендации и примеряя кучу глупых нарядов. И хотя все происходящее довольно утомительно, Асахи обнаруживает, что ему тоже весело примерять пушистые меховые пальто с лучшим другом и сражаться дешевыми световыми мечами в магазине игрушек.

Спустя где-то шестьдесят магазинов они наконец-то сдаются и отправляются обратно к вокзалу, по пути проводя инвентаризацию. Асахи нашел красивый снежный шар для мамы и кружку, которая наверняка понравится его сестре. Кисуми прихватил в элитном спортивном магазине новую пару плавательных очков для Хаято и планирует присовокупить к ним две пачки иностранных конфет.

— О, и у меня есть кое-что для тебя! — возбужденно говорит он Асахи, копаясь в сумках, и достает…

Два серебряных браслета, каждый с небольшой надписью в центре.

— Это как бы и для меня подарок, но… ты понимаешь.

Щеки улыбающегося Кисуми покраснели от холода на улице. К его коричневому вязаному шарфу пристало несколько снежинок. Асахи чувствует себя почти так же, как в тот раз, в четырнадцать, когда лежал, развалившись на траве под летним солнцем, и смотрел на лучшего друга, будто раньше никогда его не видел.

Он берет браслет. Их имена выгравированы красивым витиеватым шрифтом.

— Как ты купил их так, что я не заметил? — спрашивает он, совершенно очарованный этим маленьким предметом.

— Я… эм… привез их из дома, — признается Кисуми. Его щеки темнеют еще сильнее. — Тебе нравится?

— Да, я… — Комок в горле становится невыносимым. — Они очень милые. Спасибо.

Он картинно ставит на землю сумки из торгового центра и надевает свой браслет, а затем предлагает надеть браслет и Кисуми, изо всех сил стараясь не обращать внимания на грубые мозоли, заметные на руках лучшего друга.

— Спасибо, — повторяет он так тихо, чтобы расслышал только Кисуми, потому что теперь они стоят совсем близко. Кисуми улыбается еще шире.

А потом ледяной браслет прижимается к его лицу.

— Ты _засранец!_ — рявкает Асахи и бросается в погоню за Кисуми, когда тот пытается слинять. Он делает ему захват шеи и взъерошивает идеально лежащие волосы, пока замерзшие слезы смеха не начинают стягивать его щеки.

Когда они возвращаются в дом Асахи, его мама бросает один-единственный взгляд на их запястья, а затем понимающе смотрит на его сестру.

IX

Даже если Асахи не знает, что влюблен в Кисуми, это видно по его поступкам. По поступкам, которые кажутся ему ерундой, но которые очевидно не были бы ерундой, если бы он сделал это для кого-либо другого. Один из таких поступков — просьба принять у него экзамены на неделю раньше, чтобы он закончил школу на неделю раньше, чтобы они с мамой смогли сесть на самый ранний рейс в Тоттори.

Кисуми обнаруживает их у себя на пороге за два дня до собственного выпуска и сразу же бросается в слезы.

Они сидят вместе с Хаято и бабушкой Кисуми в толпе, и Асахи приходится проявить достойное медали самообладание, чтобы не закричать от волнения, когда Кисуми выходит на поклон. После этого они все отправляются с Кисуми в его классную комнату, где Асахи знакомится с несколькими его друзьями и радостно обсуждает с ними топ-10 самых неловких ситуаций, в которые Кисуми попал за год.

Когда им разрешают покинуть школу, весь выпускной класс превращается в стадо обезьян. Несколько спортивных капитанов забираются на крышу и поливают водой членов своих команд. Отовсюду слышатся крики, аплодисменты и скандирования, и Кисуми заставляет Асахи присоединиться, пока его бабушка, мама Асахи и Хаято идут посидеть в машине.

После такого фиаско Асахи отправляется туда, где собралась вся баскетбольная команда — они громко подбадривают выпускников, которые соревнуются, кто выдует больше огромных бутылок энергетика, льющегося прямиком на их модную школьную форму. Асахи замечает, что у Кисуми не хватает уже второй пуговицы. Он старается особо об этом не думать.

Закончив изображать придурковатых подростков, Кисуми и Асахи вместе идут к машине. Асахи не задает вопросов, когда Кисуми обнимает его за талию, но краснеет, когда чувствует, как рука лучшего друга проскальзывает в его задний карман.

Когда рука исчезает, он чувствует нечто новое, явно круглое, что она там оставила.

Он старается особо об этом не думать.

X

Они никогда не думали о том, что поедут в Токио вместе; просто так получилось.

Асахи каким-то образом умудрился забыть купить кое-какие жизненно необходимые вещи, вроде кружек и вилок, из-за чего Кисуми начинает ржать как сумасшедший. Когда они приезжают в универмаг, то обнаруживают, что здесь тележки для покупок намного меньше, чем в городе Асахи на Кюсю, и только с одной корзиной.

Одной _маленькой_ корзиной.

Асахи бросает взгляд на Кисуми, который таращится на тележку так, словно это вызов.

Конечно, сто восемьдесят два сантиметра не помещаются. Черт, да даже его задница едва влезает, а ноги торчат прямо вверх, но Кисуми ухмыляется Асахи так, будто он уверен, что _победил_.

 _Боже_ , думает Асахи. _Я так в тебя влюблен._

Осознание не пугает его. Оно не накрывает его разом. Оно оседает где-то посреди гудящего давления у него в груди и дарит такое чувство, будто он дома.

**Author's Note:**

> * В Японии учебный год начинается в апреле, первый семестр длится до лета.
> 
> ** Насколько я нагуглила, японцы называют мать «kaasan», а «kaachan» - это детский/неформальный вариант.
> 
> Canal City Hakata – торговый и коммерческий район, куда входят торговые центры, кинотеатры, театры, отели и офисные здания. Раскрашенные здания поделены на пять зон, между ними протекает канал. Это нереально красиво: https://a1.cdn.japantravel.com/photo/2641-191023/1440x960!/fukuoka-canal-city-191023.jpg


End file.
